Do Not Cry for Me
by Psycho Elf v2.0
Summary: **reposted AND EDITED!**Aragorn has passed and Legolas cannot handle the death of this dearest friend. Can Aragorn save the elf prince one last time?


**Do Not Cry For Me**

_**Author**_**: **Psycho Elf v. 2.0

_**Disclaimer**_**: **_I__do not own anything to do with the __Lord of the Rings__. No money is being made off of this blah blah blah…_

_**Author's Note**_**: **Well after a long time of no stories I have decided to repost the ones I removed long ago…let's see how well you remember the ramblings of Psycho elf. Also, some of this story will reference parts of the amazing series "The Mellon Chronicles" by Cassia and Siobhan.

Legolas wandered the halls of the Citadel of Minas Tirith aimlessly. His mind was racing in a thousand directions, trying to comprehend the events that had unfolded a few hours ago.

"Uncle Legolas?"

The elf snapped out of his daze at the sound of a feminine voice. Looking down he saw Aragorn's youngest daughter Sadron looking up at him trying to hide her emotions but failing miserably."Are you well Uncle Legolas?"

Legolas half-heartedly smiled before he hugged the young woman. "I should be asking you that little one."

Sadron finally lost control and began crying hysterically, burying her face in the elf's leather tunic. Legolas tightened his embrace around the teenager. He knew Aragorn's death would have a horrible effect on all his children, but he knew Sadron would take the loss worse than any of them as Aragorn had been closest with her. Out of all of Aragorn and Arwen's children, she and her brother Eldarion were the only ones who had inherited Aragorn's looks and personality traits. She admired her father so much that her dream was to follow in his footsteps and become a ranger. Legolas smiled at this thought. Aragorn had never tried to convince her other wise since he knew it would be a battle he would most defiantly lose.

"Sadron," It took the girl a few minutes to finally pull away and look up at her father's life long friend. "I want you to come with me," he said before leading her down the hallway.

Legolas tried to keep himself composed as they came closer to Aragon and Arwen's chambers. He closed his eyes tightly as he pushed the door open and lead his niece inside the now dark and lifeless room.

"Uncle Legolas, why are we here?" the teenager asked as she glanced around the room that once held memories of happier times. But the room no longer felt safe and happy to her, and all she wanted was to leave it as quickly as possible. Legolas didn't answer her as he continued to look around the room. It was obvious to him that she didn't want to be here anymore than he did. _Finally_, Legolas thought when he located what he was looking for.

Sadron watched as the elf moved silently to her father's old trunk in the far corner of the room and began to rummage through it. After a moment he straightened up and walked back towards her, clutching something in his long, narrow hands. She narrowed her eyes in the darkness trying to get a better look at what the elf now carried towards her.

"Your father wanted me to give you these." Legolas saw the girl's eyes widen at what she saw. In the elf's hands were Aragorn's old ranger sword and leather overcoat and also his quiver and bow which had been a present to him from Lord Elrond when he had reached manhood. "He said you were ready for these and that he hoped they would serve you as well as they had him."

Sadron hugged Legolas again before accepting the gifts from her father. "Thank you Legolas."

Legolas smiled weakly at her. "Sadron…would you leave me alone please? And close the door when you leave?"

The two stood in silence for a few seconds before the young princess exited the room closing the door behind her as Legolas had requested.

Legolas just continued to stand where Sadron had left him. He could feel the tears he had been holding back begin to burn the backs of his eyes. The Prince finally lost his composure and collapsed on the floor. Aragorn was gone. Legolas continued to sob on the floor and pull deeper and deeper into him self. This had been the only part of the friendship he had feared, the loss of his best friend. The thought of never seeing him again, hearing his laugh, his voice, being able to joke around with him and his brothers. It was over. It was all over. Legolas felt like he was having his heart ripped out, he couldn't handle this. He felt so completely drained. He was tired of feeling like he had to be brave for everyone else.

Legolas continued to let the sobs escape and as he did so, he remembered something he had wondered about long ago when he had been held captive in Dorolyn by King Melèch. He had wondered then if the tales were true and an elf could die of a broken heart. He had felt the darkness eat away at him then, but it hadn't been like this and he had had Lord Elrond to save him and give him hope. Later, when Aragorn was by his side, the ranger was always able to make the elf's sorrows lessen and give him hope in the most hopeless of situations. But Elrond had sailed to the Undying Lands years ago and now Aragorn had left him. There was no one there to save him now, to give him hope and a reason to fight.

After about twenty minutes Legolas' tears subsided and he now felt nothing; his mind and body had gone numb to the world around him. Legolas slowly realized that his fate was also to die on this night. But he wasn't afraid of death, in fact he welcomed it. Slowly he could his life slipping away and his eyelids growing heavier. A small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as his eyelids closed completely.

Legolas inhaled deeply as he opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. He sat up quickly when he realized he was still on the floor of Aragorn and Arwen's room, only now a slight mist clung to the lower portion of the darkened room. Not understanding what was happening, Legolas slowly got to his feet, checking out his surroundings.

"What are you doing, Legolas?"

The elf spun around at the sound of his name, a look of surprise on his fair features when he caught sight of the person who spoke his name. The figure rose from the chair it had occupied and inched its way towards the bewildered prince, whose eyes were once again full of tears.

"Legolas, what do you think you are doing?"Aragorn continued to make his way toward Legolas, trying to keep his own emotions under control as he took in his friends' ragged appearance. Legolas' eyes were red and swollen, his hair was disheveled, and he was as pale as the mist around him. Aragorn closed his eyes. _How could I have caused my best friend so much pain?_

The former Ranger opened his eyes again to find the elf still standing where he had been. "Legolas..."

Legolas began to squirm under his friend's intense gaze. He could no longer read the emotion on Aragorn's face, his…_young_ face. Legolas couldn't help but smile. No longer was Aragorn the frail old man who had passed on but the young ranger he had met and befriended so many years ago. "Strider...I found you..."

Aragorn could feel himself growing somewhat angry. Legolas wasn't meant to die, not like this, over a broken heart for him. "Legolas, why are you doing this?! What is wrong with you?!" He shook his head at himself. The words held more of and edge than he wanted and he quickly felt the anger slip away when he saw his friend's face. "Legolas this isn't the way you are supposed to leave Middle-Earth and you know it."

Legolas turned his gaze to the floor. He knew his friend was right. "Aragorn I need you, your friendship..." Legolas closed his eyes tightly he just couldn't go on without Aragorn. In fact he just didn't want to.

"But Legolas you have to and you will."

Legolas' head shot up at Aragorn's words. He was quite sure he hadn't spoken that out loud.

Aragorn smiled slightly "It seems, my friend, that I can read your thoughts."

Aragorn closed what distance there was between them and pulled the elf into a tight embrace. There were so many things he wanted to say to his life long friend and unfortunately he wouldn't have all the time he needed. Aragorn gently pushed the elf away. "I don't have much time my friend, but I have something I need to take care of."

Aragorn made his way towards his trunk and opened it to find some of his belongings missing _Good, he didn't forget_. It didn't take him long to find what he was looking for. Aragorn stood and turned back to his friend, handing him the small carefully wrapped article.

"I meant to give this to you before." Aragorn couldn't help but smile at Legolas' face when his eyes caught sight of the _mithril_ brooch that Elladan had given to Aragorn so many years ago.

"Elladan gave that to me to remind me that I would never be alone and that I always had the love of my father and brothers. I give this to you now, Legolas Greenleaf, to remind you of the same thing and that I always have and always will consider you my brother."

Legolas smiled. He had considered Aragorn his brother as well. He remembered the time he had confessed this to his father. Thranduil had smiled at his son and told him that the only thing that was missing was a shared blood line.

Aragorn smiled at his friend's thoughts. "Your father is right."

Before Legolas could contemplate his actions Aragorn reached over the elf's shoulder and grabbed one of his white handled knives. Bringing it down, he made a small cut on his palm and then repeated the action on Legolas' palm before clasping their bleeding palms together. "There, now we share the same blood. We are officially brothers."

Legolas laughed as he hugged the ranger. "Yes, _mellon nin_, we truly are."

The two friends continued to hug each other for a long while not speaking a word, words weren't need for them to understand each other, and they really never had been needed. Aragorn was the first to break the hug.

"My time here is gone, my brother..."

Legolas nodded not looking Aragorn in the face. "I know _gwanur_, I know."

Aragorn slipped his fingers under the elf's chin and tilted his head until he had no choice but to look him in the eyes. Legolas couldn't help himself and let the warm tears run down his face, he still couldn't accept that this was the last time he would see his friend.

Aragorn placed a hand on either side of Legolas' face and wiped his tears away with his thumbs.

"Do not cry for me." Aragorn then lightly brushed a kiss against the elf's forehead.

Legolas watched Aragorn as he slowly began to backing away from him, feeling his heart breaking.

Legolas looked back down at the floor. "I cannot promise you that, _gwanur nin." _Legolas confessed. When no response came he looked up, realizing that he now stood alone. The mist was gone, and there was no sign that anyone had ever been in the room with him.

"Maybe I was dreaming," Legolas said aloud and began to ball his hands into a fist out of sadness and frustration. A hiss of pain escaped him at a sudden pain and he stopped, unclenching his fists.

Legolas looked down to see the _mithril_ brooch in one hand and the cut Aragorn had made on the other. The prince felt his sadness slip away a little at the realization of the fact that Aragorn had really been there with him.

He smiled slightly and turned, making his way over to the heavy wooden door. Legolas opened it and stepped out, but not before glancing back into the room one more time, murmuring "I won't cry for you my brother, I promise."

**Translation(s)**

_gwanur nin_: My brother.

_mellon nin_: My friend


End file.
